Avatar State
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: All it takes is a litter Avatar state to drive people crazy. ONE SHOT. MAKORRA.


"Augh," Korra groans, wiping her forehead impatiently after tossing the ball to Bolin. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate sweating?"

"Surprisingly, no." Mako cocks an eyebrow. "Don't you sweat all the time, though? What with Avatar training and all that?" He catches the ball without looking, as always.

She rolls her eyes, holding her hands out for him to throw the ball at. "First of all, I spent most of my training in the cold water tribe, and second, that doesn't mean I have to _enjoy it." _She snatches it and subconsciously passes it to Bolin.

"Well, you won't have to be sweating much longer." Bolin breaks the cycle, holding the ball still in his hands, glancing up at the clock. "Our time slot is just about up."

"Thank the _Spirits." _Korra mutters, stripping off her headgear. "I'm_ exhausted." _She looks down as her stomach growls. "And hungry. Anyone wanna go stop for some food?"

"Yes! Yesyesyes!" Bolin exclaims, dropping the forgotten ball at his feet. "Let's go!"

"I guess," Mako shrugs, as always, indifferently.

"Great!" Korra grins, tossing her equipment over her shoulder. "I know this great place downtown-"

"_Bolin!" _A shrill voice squeals from the doorway, and the three turn to see the culprit. A teenage girl, clad in a bright shirt with none other but Bolin's gleaming face grinning from it.

"Oh Spirits," Mako grumbles, crossing his arms, as his brother grins sheepishly.

"Um," Bolin starts awkwardly. "You guys can go ahead to the food place. I'll meet you there."

Mako and Korra glance at each other uncomfortably, but nod. "Yeah, sure." Korra agrees, messing with the hem of her shirt. "We'll, uh, see you there. We're going to that place by the pet store and the fruit stand...""

A wide smile grows on the earthbender's face. "Oh, I know that place! I'll meet you there!" He begins to rush off toward the squealing fangirl, greeting her with a, "Hey!"

"So..." Korra starts after Bolin leaves, avoiding the firebender's gaze.

"So let's go get food." Mako states simply, raising his eyebrows.

"O-oh, yeah!" She stutters. "Food! Yeah, let's go." She mentally slaps herself. _Spirits, Korra, get your shit together._

He gives a small smirk. "C'mon."

And so the duo heads off to the restaurant, a slightly awkward silence following them.

After a (_long) _while of walking, Mako clears his throat, breaking the silence. "So," He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Where is this place?"

Korra jumps slightly at the sudden sound. _What is wrong with her? _"Oh, um, right up he-" She's suddenly interrupted by someone tackling her to the ground.

"Gimme you're money!" The man growls into Korra's ear as she struggles against him, fire shooting from her hands. Mako has him around the waist, but the man elbows him right in the groin, and the firebender falls to the ground.

Korra continues to struggle, using her bending as a defense, but the man somehow manages to chi-block her somehow, and then proceeds to kick her in the head, temporarily disorienting her long enough for him to tie her my both wrists to a nearby light pole.

"And now for your little savior." He mutters scratchily, twisting around to face Mako, who was just now managing to regain his composure, leaving Korra behind, pulling desperately against her restraints.

Mako shakily begins to stand up to face the man, raising his hand to bend, but the man chi-blocks the firebender before Korra can even say "leechi juice". Mako hesitates a moment before blindly swinging to hit the man, but he's punch in the face before he can do any damage, causing him to lose his stepping. The man shoves him to the ground, stomping on his stomach, kicking his head like a ball, and probably doing more damage than even visible.

Meanwhile, Korra continues to struggle and try to break free, tears forming in her eyes with no chance of stopping. She could see the blood, no doubt belonging to Mako. _If only she could break free-_

And, suddenly, she felt a rush inside her, causing her to go still, and, eventually, raise her head slowly. She opens her eyes, to reveal what seems like glowing, blue lights.

The man finally looks over at his prisoner, eyes widening at what he seeings. "Oh no." He mutters, suddenly ceasing beating Mako to run away, fast as possible.

But, at that point, the Avatar had already broken free, slowly raising into the air a few inches, arms spreading. The atmosphere around her begins to rush around her, bringing dust and random papers along with it.

* * *

Bolin was glad to get rid of those fangirls. _Spirits, _he was hungry. He turns the corner to where he was _pretty sure_ this place Korra was talking about was. _Probably._

But when he hears a loud screaming from some random citizen, his gaze follows the direction of the screech to find... Oh shit.

He begins to run as fast as he can against the whipping wind. Korra is in the air, her "power" throwing random stuff all around, pelting Bolin multiple times. Ow. That'll be painful in the morning.

But then he catches sight of his brother, and dives toward him, grabbing his limp arm and dragging him into safety. _Why is he bleeding? _He wonders. _And why is Korra... What is going on with Korra?_

"Um, hey, Korra!" Bolin calls weakly. "Yeah, it's Bolin. But, um, you should probably stop." He scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Because, um, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but it might hurt some people. And yeah. So..." He's at a lose for words, and is left with just looking up at the Avatar hopefully, until, finally, she slowly lowers, the strange glowing in her eyes dimming. Once she reaches the ground, she collapses in a panting heap, looking around, obviously confused.

"Bo-Bolin?" She asks the dumbstruck earthbender. "What happened?"

"Um, I'm not exactly what happened, but you were floating and glowing." He murmurs. "Um,"

She gasps when the memories start coming back to her. Dinner, and then being attacked, and Mako getting hurt...

She jumps to her feet. _Why did she do that? _She demands an answer from herself. "Um, I have to go." And she begins to run in the opposite direction, toward home.

"So no food?"

* * *

"Kor_ra." _Ikki whines. "_What happened?"_

"I don't want to talk about it, Ikki."

"Did it have to do with that hansom firebender?" Jinora questions eagerly. "I bet it does. Did he break your heart? Because that happened in one of my books-"

"Bye." Korra slams her door on the two girls, sighing as she curls up on her bed. _What happened, Korra? _She asks herself.

_I went into Avatar_ _state._

_Well, no shit, but why?_

_Because of the man. He was hurting us._

_Hurting Mako, you mean._

_Hurting _us.

_Mhm. I'm sure that's why you went into Avatar state. No worry for Mako or anything._

"No." She insists aloud. "None. Nada. Zilch."

_Sure._

She lets out a large, loud groan. "Augh!" She grasps her hair as she buries her head into her pillow. "I _don't like Mako!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hola hola. So, this fic wasn't entirely my idea. It was shuofthewind's, on tumblr. It was a lot along these lines. So I thought I would write a fic on it. So yes.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. So.**


End file.
